Letters From War
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Lucy writes letters to a soldier fighting in Alvarez. She never thought she'd fall in love with a man miles away who she never once met. Birthday gift for missyplatina!
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISSY!

I wrote this for an amazing writer and friend, Missyplatina. I really hope you have an awesome day and like this!

This is part 1 of 2, and a epilogue! This is loosely based on a true story :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

"I don't know.." Lucy winced when her friends all whined.

"But Lu! It was your idea!" her pixie sized friend Levy ran over to the couch and sat next to her.

"Yes, you were the one to tell me as well," Erza calmly sipped her tea as the rest of the room flipped out.

"It's a good idea! But I wouldn't know what to say!"

"You're a writer, Lucy. It shouldn't be too hard," Mira pointed out.

"Well.. what if the guy turns out to be a perv who only want me to send him dirty pictures!"

"Then do it! Probably the only action he'll get over there!" Cana excitedly explained, spilling her beer.

Lucy sighed and slumped into the couch cushions. About a month ago, she found a flyer of the bulletin board at her local gym. It was called 'Operation Gratitude', it was a way to send support and appreciation to all the men and women fighting overseas. Via letters, gifts, food and what not.

At the time, Lucy was all for the idea of helping someone out. Until her friends were practically forcing her to do it.

"It's such a good cause, Lu! Please consider it," Levy pleaded.

"Why don't we all do it!" Lucy would feel better if they did it with her.

"Juvia will not cheat on her beloved Gray!" the quiet bluenette jumped up and glared at Lucy, holding her hand made Gray doll to her chest.

"I don't think Laxus would appreciate it either," Mira held a hand to her blushing cheek.

Oh right, they were all married.

"But.. if it's such a good cause then they wouldn't care, right?"

"Sorry sweetie, Bacchus would chew my ass out," Cana and Bacchus weren't married, but they had been together for an awfully long time.

"Jellal wouldn't say anything, but I doubt he'd be pleased."

"Gajeel would be an annoying brat about it."

Well there went that plan.

"It would be good for Lucy too!" Juvia sat on the coffee table in front of Lucy, holding her hands, "You need something new in your life."

"What are you talking about? My life is great! I'm finally on good terms with my dad, I have an amazing job, my novel is almost done.. I have you guys!" Lucy smile was strained as she thought of more, "... Plue is finally potty trained.."

"I see a problem," Cana pointed at Lucy accusingly, "don't you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "..no?"

"No love," Juvia explained as Cana yelled, "Ya need a good lay!"

Erza glared at Cana, "They are both correct. You've been single for far too long."

"I do not need a boyfriend," Lucy said slowly, like she was talking to 5-year-olds, "And even if I did, how would writing to a man overseas help?"

"It wouldn't," Mira giggled, "but maybe it'll push you in the right direction."

Sighing again, Lucy couldn't help but think how useless this conversation was.

"Done!"

They all turned to Levy, who had been sneakily playing on Lucy's laptop.

Juvia looked at the screen, "It matches you with someone right away?"

"What did you do?" Lucy asked.

"Yep! You can even put in certain stats too!"

"What's going on?"

"Ooh. He's from around here!" Cana cheered as she too peered at the screen.

"Huh?"

"My, my. He seems impressive," Erza added.

"What?!"

"Aww, no picture," Mira pouted.

"Levy!" Lucy finally got a glimpse of her own laptop,"You signed me up for that thing?"

Levy sheepishly handed her the computer, "You never would have done it, so I did it for you!"

Levy had put in all of Lucy's information and some 'must haves' for the guy she wanted to talk to. She already had a confirmation email thanking her and had all the information needed.

"Levyy!" she groaned.

"Please do it, Lucy!" Mira clasped her hands together, pleading.

"It really is a good cause. Especially with the holidays coming up," Juvia's puppy-dog eyes weren't helping.

Cana and Erza stared her down.

"Fine! I'll do it!" before her friends could celebrate, she added, "Just one time!"

"What if he replies?" Levy asked.

"I seriously doubt that."

* * *

Two hours later, Lucy was drying off after a good long soak in the tub. Pulling on her cotton shorts and t-shirt, both covered in cats, she got comfy on the couch with the laptop.

Going back to the website, Lucy checked out the man that was matched up for her to write to.

 _ **Name:**_ _Natsu Dragneel_

 _ **Age:**_ _25_

 _ **Date of Birth:**_ _6-18_

 _ **Hometown:**_ _Magnolia_

 _ **Rank:**_ _Major_

It spoke of his time in the service. His accomplishments, and there were many, impressive just like Erza said.

 _"Ruff_ ," Plue jumped on the couch and pawed at her feet.

"I guess one letter really wouldn't hurt, would it?" she picked up the puppy and walked over to her writing desk.

The email told her they want you to hand write the letters if at all possible. It makes it more personal when the soldiers get them.

She pulled out her old stationary kit, she hadn't used it in years. It was pink paper with two cats in the bottom right corner, one blue and one white, their tails curled to make a heart, "OK, Let's see.."

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _My name is Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you. I guess? I'm sorry, I've never done this before._

 _I guess I'll tell you about myself. I'm 24-years-old. I'm an editor at Sorcerer Weekly, a pretty popular local magazine. I'm currently working on publishing a novel. It's about this magical guild with all kinds of magic and adventure. A bit of romance too._

 _I have a dog, his name is Plue. A pure white Shih Tzu, he's only 6-months-old. He's afraid of everything. He'll pee on you when you try to pick him up and he doesn't know you._

 _Hmm. I guess that's all there is about me._

 _How about you? Staying safe I hope. I don't know anything about military life so I can't really ask any good questions. But if you'd like, please feel free to write back to me._

 _-Lucy_

 _P.S. Thank you for serving our country._

Sealing the letter, Lucy cringed. This had to be pathetic, especially from her.

She put the letter under her keys so she would remember to send it off in the morning.

Scooping up Plue, she headed off to bed.

* * *

Lucy had forgotten all about the letter three weeks later. When she picked up her mail from the floor, she found a dusty letter with multiple post marks.

It made Lucy sneeze, it smelt like the desert.

"Who?" she flipped over to find her name in chicken scratch.

"He actually replied?" she threw her rest of the mail on the kitchen table, made herself a cup of tea, got cozy in her leather recliner, and opened the letter.

 _Yo Lucy!_

 _Nice to meet ya! I've been out here in Alvarez for almost 6 years and the only letter I ever get is from my older brother. So i'm pretty new to this too._

 _The last time I was home was about 4 months ago. Gettin cold yet? I love the heat, but I wouldn't mind winter right now._

 _A writer? That's cool. I always did terrible in school. So that would suck for me. And that book sounds really cool. You should add dragons! Everything is better with dragons. Romance. Eh. You must be a girl. Pink paper and girly handwriting. So yeah, yer a girl._

 _Plue? Weird name. Poor fella. I feel bad for him. I got a cat myself! I found him at the airport in a box after my 3rd deployment. Little guy was colored blue cause of some dumb ass scientist. I took him home with me, named him Happy! While I'm out here he stays with my brother._

 _Yer pretty interesting. Weird. But I like weird. I'm OK. I guess. Tired. I come home in May and hopefully it'll be a while this time. Yer address is from Magnolia right? We're from the same place, then. Have you ever been to the She-Devil's? Best place in town to go eat! Don't worry about army talk. I live it. Don't wanna talk about it._

 _Guess that's it. Sorry I wrote a lot. Ya ain't gotta write back. Felt nice to get something for a change. My brother writes once a month to make sure I'm alive. He never liked the idea of me joining. But, thanks._

 _-Natsu. The Salamander._

 _P.S. Gotta keep people like you safe._

 _P.S.S. my bunk mates made me re-write this with proper grammar.._

Once she was done she had to close her eye to keep the tears away. Why did this want to make her cry? She didn't even know him!

Glancing through the letter, she smiled a bit. He didn't know she was a girl at first? How insulting. He couldn't tell by her name? And she couldn't help but giggle, he named that poor cat Happy.

"He must be incredibly lonely, if his own brother doesn't contact him but once every month.."

Gaining resolve, Lucy skipped over to her desk.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Yes I am a girl. Your observation skills are top notch. And I'm sure Happy misses you. I be he and Plue would be good friends!_

 _Dragons, huh? I may try to squeeze them in. What kinds? An Ice dragon may work with my story. One of the princesses loves water, so I can see a plot forming there._

 _4 months? Wow. How many times have you been there? My father once took a trip to the royal city in Alvarez, he said it was hot and sandy. And yeah, the weather is starting to get cooler. Warmed up this week, but supposed to cool back down in the next few days. Does it ever get cold there?_

 _Yes, I'm from Magnolia. The She-Devils' is actually owned by one of my friends. I love the spicy chicken. I was originally from Crocus, though. I moved here for college and I got my job so I stayed._

 _Is your brother your only family? Just seems pretty lonely if he's the only one to write to you. Don't answer that if it's too personal._

 _I'll be happy to write to you if you like. According to my friends, I needed something new and exciting in my life. So they were happy when I told them about writing to you._

 _So, tell me about yourself? Or is there anything you want to talk about? And tell your friends I appreciate them making you write correctly, as a writer I think I would have been a tad insulted._

 _Oh! And what's 'salamander'?_  
 _-Lucy_

 _"Ruff, ruff!"_ Plue had picked up his leash and dropped it at her feet.

"Wanna go on a walk?" she picked up the leash and swung it in front of him, bringing him to the kitchen. On the way to the park, Lucy placed the letter in her mailbox. She was happy she could make someone else happy.

* * *

Another three weeks passed before Lucy received another letter. This time she was excited to read it. Was that weird? Well, he called her weird so it must be

 _Yosh! Hey, Lucy!_

 _You actually wrote back! And don't mock me! I'm very observant! They probably would be pretty good friends. My brother is a doctor so Happy's alone a lot. He's real playful though! My friends laughed when I told them what you said.. My original letter was better, just saying._

 _NO! It has to be a FIRE dragon! And name him Igneel! That was my dad's name, he had this huge dragon tattoo on his back. He loved dragons, he always told me dragon stories as a kid. He was a cop, but he died when I was 14 from Lung Cancer._

 _This is my 6th deployment. Came out in July. I was home for a couple months. Burt I love being out here. My brother calls me an adrenaline junkie and that's why I joined. But he really did try to make me change my mind. Truth is, I didn't have any other options. I didn't know what I wanted to be and my grades weren't college material. But I don't regret it. If you saw my abs, you wouldn't either. ;)_

 _Your friends sound annoying. But you know the owner?! Lucky! SPICY CHICKEN IS MY FAVORITE THING ON THE MENU! UGHH. I WANT SOME SO BAD RIGHT NOW!_

 _But yeah, Zeref is all I have. My mom died when I was a baby. It's kinda lonely, but I got my buds out here. We get by. They all got wives and kids though. In my whole bunker, I'm the only single guy. I was home schooled in elementary school, and I went to this private school for high school. I was the loner, so I don't talk to anyone from there anymore. Not that I would want to anyway._

 _About me? Ehh. Nahh. I ain't nothing special. Tell me more about you. Whataya look like? And I ain't a perv. Just wanna a metal image, ya know?_

 _Salamander is my code name. It was a nickname at first, but when I climbed rank it just stuck._

 _Thanks for writing back, Lucy._

 _-Natsu. The pyromaniac._

Lucy put her head in her hands as she laughed. This man was something else. And she had never even met him.

He sure knew how to make people feel for him, but she had a feeling it wasn't on purpose. She kinda wanted to ask where his brother lives so she could go play with Happy.

Standing up so she could stretch, Lucy decided to take a bath. She would write her next letter when she got out.

* * *

Several Weeks passed, Natsu and Lucy kept writing back and forth. She described what she looked like, he said she probably looked weird. He laughed at her she got mad, he wouldn't tell her what he looked like. She told him about her mother, and the estranged relationship she had with her father until recently. He told her what is was like with his father, and having a successful older brother. He begged her to send him something that proved cold weather still existed. She sent him a picture of the first snow.

Around Christmas, Lucy was out shopping with Levy for Gajeel. The brute was so hard to shop for. And while Levy was looking at different pairs of jeans since he kept getting grease all over his good ones, Lucy found something that Natsu would love. A black t-shirt with a large red dragon on it. It was breathing fire, the flames covered the edge of the front

"What are you looking at, Lu?" Levy said, scaring her.

"Uh! Oh, um.. this dragon shirt, I think Natsu would love it."

"Natsu? Who's Nat- OH! You're still talking to him?!"

"Yeah," Lucy forgot she never actually told any of them the results of her one letter.

"That's so sweet! Buy it! Send it to him!"

"That's crazy, Levy!" although the thought did cross her mind. She looked through the sizes and found a medium.

"Do it, Lu! I bet he would love a Christmas girl from you!" Levy squealed, almost dropping the clothes in her hand.

Lucy ended up getting the shirt, and a box of chipotle chocolate because he told her that he loved anything that was spicy. She had gotten an email to encourage giving their solider a gift. It explained how to wrap them and what was/wasn't allowed.

In her box, Lucy put the letter and chocolates on the bottom and the the shirt, and even though she didn't want to, she followed Levy's advice and sprayed the shirt heavily with her perfume.

With a nervous squeal, Lucy took the box to the post office, getting embarrassed when the lady winked at her.

"Got a special someone over there?"

"Oh, uh," thinking of Natsu made her smile, a tiny blush blossomed on her face, "I guess you could say that."

* * *

Christmas went as normal, she spent the night before with her father. Dinner and exchanging gifts, she even told him about Natsu. She expected him to wary, but he was actually glad she was doing something like this. He asked all kinds of questions, and even told her he was hosting a charity event and would make sure to include the one she used.

Christmas day was spent with he friends; exchanging gifts, a huge dinner, Cana spiking the egg nog, Gajeel's crude singing, all the boys playing football in the snow, baking cookies with the girls, and finally ending the night with some holiday classic movies. And surprise! Juvia is pregnant! Gray all but fainted when he opened the box that held a positive pregnancy test.

Lucy had never felt more blessed.

Until two days later.

She had just heard mail drop from her mail slot on the door, when there was a knock.

She was shocked to see a delivery man holing a large bouquet of flowers.

"Miss Heartfilia?" he asked, handing her a paper to sign.

"Yes," she absentmindedly sighed her name, too starstruck by the flowers.

"Have a good New Year, ma'ma."

She shut the door and stared at them. Christmas lilies and roses all mixed together. They were so beautiful. The lilies were white with red sprinkled all over the petals, the roses were deep red, and there was snow lightly covering them, absolutely beautiful. Looking down at her feet, she saw a dusty letter with a few post marks.

She hurriedly put the flowers in a vase and on her coffee table, plopping down on the couch,she tore open his letter.

Before she could read it, a picture fell to her lap.

It was him. He was sitting on a bed that was obviously in his bunker. Army green pants covered his crossed legs. The black dragon shirt snug on his defined chest, his biceps bulged out of the sleeves. But what caught her attention was his face.

A bright smile lit up his tan features, he was tan all over actually. One eyes was closed but the other was dark green and sparkling.

"...pink hair?"

He sure pulled it off well. He had an undercut and it was pulled back into a ponytail. She couldn't write men that looked so incredibly good.

His smile was the best part. He was giving her a thumbs up and his other hand holding the chocolates in his lap. His arms looked so strong, and they had a few visible scars.

He was cute. Too cute. Extremely cute to be talking to her. Shaking her head, Lucy finally read his letter.

 _Hey Lucy,_

 _I got you gift, thanks! I love it! Sting made me send you that picture.. now you know what I look like. Go ahead and make fun of my SALMON colored hair. And the shirt is awesome! I love 'em snug like that._

 _Hope the dinner with your dad was good. I remember the last dinner with Igneel. You should be thankful that he's there. And I've said it once, I'll say it again your friends are weird! Seriously, who wants to play football in the snow?_

 _Ha. I actually wouldn't mind right now. It's really hot right now, a record high. My nose burns almost all the time now._

 _THESE ARE THE BEST DAMN CHOCOLATES EVER! BLESS YOU MY ANGEL!_

 _I bet the last thing you wanna do on Christmas is read my shitty handwriting so i'll keep this short._

 _I really, really hope you like the flowers. Have a good Christmas, and a happy new year, Lucy._

 _With Love From Afar,_  
 _Nastu_

* * *

 _Happy Birthday again Missy!_

 _Part 2 will be out in a few days! This was so much fun to write and I really hope you all enjoyed it!_

 _I honestly cried myself when I went back and read it. And did you know this was a real thing? I'm not sure if you can set up criteria or anything, but my aunt and uncle DID meet while he was overseas by letter! So romantic!_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2! I'm so shocked and happy with how many people liked this! Thank you so much!

This story now has a few pieces of fan art! go to **ultimate-milk-sandwich** and **tooironictohandle** on tumblr to find them! they can also be found on my page under the tag **fic art**

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I loved the flowers. They were beautiful. I put them on the coffee table in my living room. They really brighten up the place. Lilies are my absolute favorite, these are perfect._

 _I'm glad you like the shirt. It looked really snug! Are you sure you like them that tight It took me forever to find that chocolate, you better enjoy it!_

 _And lucky for you, PINK just happens to be my favorite color. I would never make fun of it, or you for that matter._

 _How was Christmas for you? I hope you got a good meal, you and all the guys there deserve it. Did you hear from your brother?_

 _Oh, and I told my dad about you when we had dinner. He was happy. Even said he would include 'Operation Gratitude' in his charity event. Our dinner was good. We almost burnt the ham though. It was hysterical. My day with my friends was great! It was so much fun, we hardly ever get to hang out anymore. My friend Juvia is pregnant, her husband about passed out._

 _And I know it's probably past by the time you read this, but have a Happy New Year._

 _Love, Lucy_

She blushed as the put on bright pink lipstick and kissed the paper next to her name, leaving a perfect mark. Who would have ever guessed she would start to really like a man she never met.

* * *

 _Yo Lucy!_

 _Glad you like 'em. I was kinda worried. I remember you saying they were yer favorites. So I thought the Christmas ones would be OK. And all girls love roses. I promise I liked the shirt! It fits just right! And trust me, I'm cherishing the hell out of these chocolates. But hey, that smell that was on the shirt, was that perfume or something? It's really strong. Smells good though. Kinda coconut-y. I've been sleeping in it, helps me sleep better as a matter of fact._

 _SALMON. It's SALMON. Not pink. But if that's your favorite color that's cool, I can live with that. Mine's red! I want red flames for a tattoo somewhere. Haven't decided what yet. I already got a couple. Pretty sure a lady like you ain't got any right? ;)_

 _It was OK. We got a really big lunch, and that night we watched a few of those old Christmas movies. Ya know, the ones with that old timey animation? That was fun. Other than that I was working out all day, keeping my mind off the fact that I wasn't at home. Zeref sent me some home made cookies! And some clothes and other shit I need. He always gives me actual gifts when I get home. He told me he proposed to his girlfriend, Mavis._

 _Tell yer dad thanks. Had a pretty good new year, a lot of the guys got drunk! You wouldn't believe how many of them made out.. and just an FYI, I don't drink nor did I kiss random people.  
_

 _Love, Natsu_  
 _(Thanks for that kiss ;3)_

Lucy blushed. She wondered if he put his lips to her kiss..

"OK!" Lucy smacked her cheeks a few times, "Get your head out of the clouds!"

* * *

A few weeks later came a dreaded time for a single editor, Valentines Day. For weeks all she saw and wrote about were couples in love or couples fighting or having babies. Couples, couples, couples.

She felt bad that she vented to Natsu in her last letter. She sent a whole extra page about it. It was mostly her guy friends asking what they she get their wives. She was the single one, why were they asking her!?

So when the day of love arrived, Lucy was planning on staying home in her jammies all day and watching lame romantic comedies with Plue. What she wasn't expecting was a delivery.

"Thank you!" she called to the man who placed a decent sized box on her doorstep with the rest of her mail.

Groaning at the few bills she got, she pulled open the box. Inside was a pure white teddy bear. It had a red bow tie with white polka dots.

"Natsu.." now she felt really bad, she didn't even think to send him anything. But would that have been weird? Since she never really told him she kinda, maybe, sorta had a little crush on him.

 _"Ruff, ruff,"_ Plue jumped up, trying to see what was in the box.

"You silly puppy," she picked him up and put him on the table, taking the bear out of the box yet keeping it out of reach of his claws.

"Isn't he cute?" she snuggled it close, sad that it came from a store in town rather than a place where he could pick it out himself.

She was about to look in the box to see if there was anything else when someone knocked on her front door.

"Again?" she picked up Natsu's letter and went to answer it.

"Miss Heartfilia?" the delivery man asked, handing her the form to sign and a box of chocolates, a fancy box of chocolates.

"Yes.." her face was on fire as she signed her name and took the flowers.

"Have a good day, ma'am."

He sent her roses. Red roses. White roses. Pink roses. The bouquet was _almost_ too big. But, they weren't as big as the heart of the man who sent them. Hell, he didn't even know what she looked like and he was sending her all these romantic gifts.

Placing the flowers on the coffee table in the same vase from Christmas, she tore open his letter and got comfy on the couch.

 _Yosh, hey Lucy!_

 _Ditch yer friends! Let 'em fend for themselves! Geez, talk about heartless.._

 _Who cares if yer single? I've never had a girlfriend and I don't care._

 _All the guys around here are being mushy and reading poems ans shit. It's making me sick. Most of them call their wives and talk lovey dovey for hours. And hell, listen to this. Zeref called and wanted to know what he should get Mavis. How the hell am I supposed to know? She's his fiancee!_

 _Uh. Anyway. I know ya may not want it, but I sent ya something. No girl deserves to be sad on Valentines Day or her birthday or Christmas or any day really. That's what my dad always told me. And look close in the box! It has more than one thing in it! And the flowers, hope ya like 'em._

 _With love from afar, Natsu_

At the bottom he had drawn a pretty good dragon blowing smoke out of it's nostrils, the smoke made a heart.

Lucy pressed the paper to her face to hide her blush.

"This is crazy!" Lucy put the letter next to the flowers and went back to the kitchen, "I've never met him! I can't like someone I've never met!"

But the truth was, she did. She liked him a lot. A lot more than she should. She wouldn't admit it, but she was counting down the days til he came home.

"Huh? What's this?" she reached into the box and pulled out a book.

It was a children's story book of fairy tales, but the book centered on dragons, good dragons. The book looked old and worn. She flipped open the cover..

 _To Natsu, Happy Birthday!_  
 _Love, Dad_

It was his book.

Her lips trembled as she turned the pages. They were faded and frail, some pages had stains on them. It was old, but she could tell it had been well taken care of.

The only page that was dog eared was near the back. It was a story about a dragon, that fell in love with a princess.

"That's.. really sweet.." she placed the book and teddy bear next to the chocolate on the couch. She stared at the gorgeous flowers as she waited to for her friends to respond to her group text.

 **Lucy:** _I need help. ASAP!_

She reread his letter. It made her heart flutter. Her phone got bombarded with messages of 'what's wrong' and 'what is it' and one from Erza saying 'who do i need to kill?'. She finally explained the whole story to them, then asked what she should send back.

 **Cana:** _a pic of you in something smexy!_

 **Juvia:** _homemade chocolate! Juvia can help!_

 **Levy:** _He sent you a book! That's so cute. You should send him one back!_

 **Mira:** _how adorable! I agree with Cana, but just a regular picture should work._

 **Erza:** _you need to think of something more practical. Perhaps Valentines boxers?_

 **Lucy:** _no chocolates. no book. definitely no picture! and i'd feel really uncomfortable sending him underwear.._

 **Cana:** _send him some lingerie and say you'll wear it for him when he comes home ;)_

 **Lucy:** _NO!_

 **Mira:** _That's mean, Cana_

 **Levy:** _That's so inappropriate!  
_

 **Erza:** _Agreed_

 **Juvia:** _what if you send him an invitation?_

 **Lucy:** _invitation?_

 **Juvia:** _Yes! Tell him you want to meet him, invite him over for dinner! Or whatever Lucy wants to do_

 **Erza:** _that's actually a very nice idea_

 **Lucy:** _wow_

 **Levy:** _Do that, Lu! you could cook for him!_

 **Mira:** _a home cooked mean would probably be something he hasn't had in a while. Good thinking, Juvia!_

 **Juvia:** _*^^*_

 **Lucy:** _Thank you, Juvia! That's perfect_

 **Cana:** _still think ya need to send him lingerie.._

 **Lucy:** _ABSOLUTELY NOT!_

* * *

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Thank you so much for the book. I can't wait to read it. My mother used to read me fairy tales all the time, but I've never seen one like this. As soon as you get him I'll give it back to you, it looks important._

 _And the flowers, Natsu they are stunning! Are you picking these out? If you are, then you have excellent taste. All my friends are jealous, you get brownie points._

 _I'm sorry all the love sick guys are making you sick. Poor baby._

 _I couldn't think of anything to send you back, but I do have a gift, I suppose._

 _When you come home, would you like to have dinner with me? I'm a pretty good cook. I can make you anything you want. Even spicy chicken._

 _stay safe,_  
 _Love, Lucy_

She blushed the whole time she was writing and putting the letter in the mail box.

She just asked a man who she had never met, who was thousands of miles away, on a date.

* * *

By this time, Lucy knew the time his letter would arrive down to the second. But the day it was scheduled to arrive, it wasn't there.

She took a deep breath, not going to think about it. Sometimes mail got mixed up.

But the next few days, it still didn't arrive. The thought of what could have happened refused to leave her mind. She was beginning to panic.

A week after his letter was supposed to arrive, she finally got a dusty letter in the mail. It didn't look any different, except the handwriting wasn't the semi-sloppy scrawl she was used to

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Natsu broke his right hand a few weeks ago. I found him trying to write this letter by himself. It took a week, but I finally let me write it for him. I'm Sting by the way, I've heard a lot about you._

 _He says he's sorry if he made you worry. That's the last thing he wanted to do. He's been super freaked about it. Almost broke his other hand because of it._

 _He's super happy you liked the book, he thought you would. And the flowers, good. He said that yeah, he does get to pick them himself. He's happy your friends are jealous. He's sitting in front of me with a red face. He didn't want me to know all this :P but really, he is happy. Happier than I've ever seen him._

 _WE ARE NOT LOVE SICK! I MISS MY WIFE! SUE ME!_

 _These are his words exactly: I'll anything if you cook it, Lucy. I'll definable take you up on that offer. I'm literally going to count down the days until I can meet you and eat a home cooked meal, damn it's gonna be good._

 _Natsu, and Sting!_

 _P.S. this is Sting. Natsu doesn't know I added this. He's been kinda down in the dumps for a while. He always get like this near the end. Don't know if you want to, but why don't you Skype call him? You can talk to him for an hour. It would cheer him up a lot. Thanks!_

He broke his hand. That relieved her more than anything. But it didn't stop her from feeling giddy. He wanted to eat her cooking! She was actually going to meet him in a few months.

She bit her thumb nail, glancing at her computer. Sting had left a number and times when she could reach them.. And that time was in about 5 minutes..

* * *

" _Dragneel! Skype call!"_ Lucy flinched, the man in charge of Natsu and it was terrifying.

She was so nervous. He told her he had minimized the screen so Natsu would have to pull it up. She would see him before he saw her. The commander and all the others were happy Natsu had someone to talk to.

" _Me? Ya sure?"_ a voice asked, it was a light, full of happiness yet strength. She had never heard it before, but she knew it was him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go on. You have an hour," the short commander told him, leaving the private room.

She looked down at her keyboard. She wasn't sure she could do this.

" _Zeref if it's you I'm gonna be pissed, I'm tired,"_ she heard him mumble. Then she heard a few clicks, _"uh.."_ she heard his breath catch. Looking through her bangs, she saw him. His eyes were wide, mouth wide open, pink on his tan cheeks. He looked no different than his picture. Hair was still in a ponytail, but this time she saw ink on the side of his neck, peeking out from his t-shirt.

" _um.. uh.."_ he closed his eyes tight then opened them wide, _"You're.. uh.."_

"Hey, Natsu," she smiled at his shocked face, he was better than she imagined.

" _Lucy?!"_

She laughed, what was she so nervous about?

" _Is that really you?"_

"Yes, It's me. Sting told me we could Skype. So.. here I am."

" _Bastard. I'll have to kick his ass,"_ he was laughing though, rubbing his neck with his eyes closed, his cheeks still pink, _"he coulda told me."_

"He said you were a little down and that I might be able to cheer you up."

" _Yeah,"_ he coughed, _"well, yer different than I imagined ya to be."_

"Oh," she flushed, unsure of how to take that. Maybe she was right to think he was too cute to talk to her.

" _Yer a lot prettier. Yer pretty beautiful, actually,"_ he looked down, he appeared bashful, _"kinda surprised yer single.. and talking to someone like me.."_

She was in an ordinary t-shirt, had hastily thrown her hair in a low side ponytail and not a lick of make up on, and he called her beautiful?

"Thank you," she played with the ends of her hair, "I honestly thought the same when I got your picture."

Said picture was now on her refrigerator.

" _For real?!"_ he laughed deeply, like he couldn't believe she said that. He raised his hand to wipe his tears out of his eyes.

"What happened to you hand?" the cast went up to mid forearm, and it was camo style.

" _Oh yeah,"_ he held it up for her to see better, " _during workouts, I was helping a rookie. He dropped the wight on my hand."_

"Oh my," her hand hurt just thinking about it," That's terrible. Are you OK? I mean, that must have hurt so much."

Natsu just laughed, the sound was so uplifting, " _I'm fine, Lucy. I mean, yeah. It hurt. A lot. I may have cried.. But to be honest, I was more upset that I wouldn't get to write to you."_

He turned his head to the side, hiding his blush. Lucy blushed herself.

"I should be the last thing on your mind," even though the butterflies wouldn't leave her stomach.

" _Are you kidding? You writing to me is the best thing that's happened to me. Course I'm gonna think about you."_

Lucy raised her hands to cover her burning cheeks, he didn't look embarrassed at all when he said that.

" _Lucy, seriously,"_ his eyes softened as he watched her, " _I've told you before that I don't have anyone but Zeref back home. Your letter is the only thing I have to look forward to these days."_

"That's so sad," Lucy whispered, "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. And in about two more months you'll be home."

" _Yosh! Ain't that the truth!"_ he fist bumped the air, _"I can't wait! And I get a home cooked meal the first time I meet you, right?"_

' _Damn, he's good,'_ his puppy eyes were on point.

"Yes, Natsu. I am going to cook for you," she giggled as he broke into a happy dance, "what do you like to to eat?"

Her one question turned into many, from both sides. She learned more about him in that one call than she had in any of his letters.

" _Alright Dragneel, 5 more minutes,_ " the short commander shouting, startling her solider.

" _Oh, OK,"_ Natsu turned to Lucy, and she could see sadness gather in his eyes, " _guess I better go."_

"Yeah," she didn't want him to, "I better get started on your letter."

That perked him up, " _You're still gonna write to me?"_

"Of course I will, why wouldn't I?"

His tan cheeks couldn't hide the bright red that bloomed on his face, _"well, uh..,"_ he laughed, _"Thanks, Lucy."_

She leaned closer to the screen, "I'll see you when you get home, OK?"

" _Yosh! You got it!"_ he smiled a crooked, fanged grin _, "Later, Lucy."_

"Bye, Natsu."

* * *

The next day, Lucy sent her letter off. She felt happier than she had in years. And to make time go by faster, she decided to hone her cooking skills. She got Mira's ultra secret hot sauce recipe too, thanks to some begging and a article for her restaurant. Not that it needed advertisement, Mira just wanted to take pictures of Laxus working.

Natsu wanted a specific traditional home cooked meal: chicken, corn, mashed potatoes, beans, slaw, home made rolls, and a fresh apple pie. Last time he has something like this his father was alive.

Lucy's kitchen skills defiantly improved by the the time his next letter was scheduled to come.. but it didn't.

"I thought Sting would write it for him again.." but she didn't worry. She wouldn't let herself worry.

She occupied her time by working on articles, getting interviews, cleaning, shopping, and anything else. But still a week went by and she heard nothing.

"OK Lucy, don't panic.. if something happened, someone would tell you.. right?" she wasn't too sure, since she wasn't family..

She laid in bed one night, looking up at the ceiling and just thought of everything that had happened the last few months. Having Natsu as a constant made her happier. She had never once met him, in person. But having his letter come every three weeks gave her hope for the future. His childlike personality came through his writing, it was contagious. She found herself fantasizing about dragons rather than princes these days.

Rolling to her side, she closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed that he was OK. She didn't care if she never got to meet him, or hug him, or run her fingers through his long hair, or check out his tattoos he never got around to telling her about, or even tell him about the feelings she just realized she had for him. She just wanted him to be OK.

The next day, her payers were answered. She ran to the door when she heard it drop to the floor. But still, no dusty letter. But another took it's place. From _Zeref_ Dragneel.

Calming her nerved and keeping her tears away, she opened it.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _This letter probably isn't the one you wanted. But I assure you, it doesn't have the news you fear._

 _My brother was in an accident a few weeks back. They had him sent home immediately. He's been in the hospital ever since he arrived. His stuff only got here a few days ago and it took me a while to sort through it. I found an unopened letter from you. His accident was the day before it reached him, I'm afraid._

 _I will go ahead and tell you, he and a team of 3 were thrown out of a car by a roadside bomb. His leg was crushed under the weight of it, when they finally pulled him out his uniform had caught fire. The doctors did all they could, but they had to amputate his left leg._

 _He's told me so much about you and I can't thank you enough for writing to him. I'm sure he would like to see, or rather meet you. He'll be here for a few more days, but he's doing just fine._

 _Thank you, Lucy_  
 _Zeref_

He included the information she would need to go to the hospital.

Lucy slid to the floor, covering her face as the tears spilled from her eyes. Plus sat next to her, rubbing his nose against her arm, crying with her.

Patting the pup's head, Lucy took a deep breath, "He's Ok.. he's OK.."

* * *

The next day, Lucy parked her car Magnolia General Hospital. Natsu had told her about this place a lot, since his brother worked here. But she never imagined this was where she would meet him for the first time.

Lucy stayed in her car so she could be calm when she went inside. She decided to be simple, yet cute today; she wore dark jeans, flip-flops, a white off-the-shoulder top, the sleeved rolling past her elbows. Her hair was in low pigtails. She knew it was ridiculous to care in this situation, but she wanted to look good for him. Even if he didn't feel the same.

Holding the book of dragon fairy tales close to her chest, she took the elevator to the fourth floor. Zeref had told her she could go in as soon as she arrived, she didn't have to go find him.

"Room 472," Lucy found the room rather quickly, "OK. Here goes.."

The door was slightly cracked, she gently pushed it open. She didn't want to startle him. But she didn't need to worry, he was asleep.

She walked in, staring in awe. It was one thing to write to him, another to see him via video chat. But it was much better in person.

His right hand was still in it's camo cast, his other hand had the heart monitor on his finger. Hair loose, reaching his shoulders, much longer than she thought it was, his bangs almost covered his eyes. He was in a plain t-shirt, the blanket pulled up to his waist. The bed was elevated a little Walking closer she could see his legs under the blanket.. and one stopped right at the knee..

Choking back a sob, she sat in the chair next to his bed, putting her purse and the book on his nightstand. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually she took his hand in hers.

"So warm," she squeezed his hand. She could feel the scars and calluses leave impression onto her own hands. His fingers were long, having little nicks all over them. Moving her eyes up his arm, she found more scars. Some larger than others, but they all told a story of survival. A story she wanted to know.

"Nnng," he winced and squirmed a bit, unconsciously gripping her hand tighter. When he stopped moving he must have noticed he wasn't alone. He turned to her and his eyes widened, his jaw going slack.

"..Lucy?"

"Hey, Natsu," she tightened her grip on him, "welcome home."

He just stared at her, she could see his eyes perfectly. They were such a dark green they appeared black. He fell back on to his pillow, still looking at her, "Hey. good to be back.."

He then snorted, "not exactly the way I wanted to meet you."

Lucy's eyes drifted to his leg, it wasn't the way she was hoping for either, "You're still alive. That's all that matters."

"Yeah," he looked down at his hand still in hers, "that's all."

"So.." Lucy started, "How are you?"

He chuckled, motioning down to his legs.

"That wasn't a very smart question. Sorry.."

"Nah. I'm fine, good as I can be. I mean," he sat up straighter, "it sucks. I can't do.. anything. I can't even walk anymore."

He looked so defeated. She had learned that he hardly ever got sad or upset, seeing him like this broke her heart. She let go of his hand and stood.

Natsu watched in shock as she lifted his arm and put it on her shoulder as she sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm here."

Natsu stared down at her head, not really knowing how to handle this situation. But slowly, he wrapped his arms around her too. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, inhaling the scent he was afraid he would never know, "Heh. Yeah."

They stayed that way for a while, she rubbed his back when he shook. His arms tightened around her when he did. This may be her first time officially meeting him, but she knew him. And she knew it hurt. He was a solider, he was physical his whole life. She had a feeling he felt more loss than actual physical pain.

She distracted him by reading the book she brought. The familar story put him at ease, he held her to his chest the whole time she read.

"When do you get to leave?" she helped him get more comfortable as she got back in the chair.

"Tomorrow. I have to go with my brother to his place though. My apartment is on the 5th floor and no elevator. But it's not like I can live alone right now," he scoffed, crossing his arms, "But it'll be good to see Happy. I miss my buddy."

"Well at least you don't have to stay here any longer."

"No.." he groaned, "but I can't even do what I wanted to do.. when I got home.."

"And what's that?" she raised an eyebrow when his face flushed.

"..I was gonna ask you on a date.. go dancing or something.."

The butterflies danced in her tummy. Her heart fluttered with giddiness.

"But uh, gonna be a long time before I even _walk_ again.. forget dancing.."

Lucy forgot her own excitement at the look of his disappointed face. Right.. but she didn't care. A smile blossomed on her face. Yeah, she didn't care about that. He asked her things she liked to do, and one thing she loved to do was dance. She never imagined he'd want to take her out dancing on a date.

He couldn't take her now, but she didn't care. What made her happy was that he was sitting right here in front of her. Just the fact that he brought it up lifted her spirits.

"That's OK. We can do a lot of stuff besides dancing," she flushed, realizing what that meant, "if you want to! I mean, we don't have to do anything! It's up to you!"

Natsu watched her sputter before laughing, "Of course I wanna."

Lucy smiled, still a little embarrassed. But there was no reason to be, everything was so east with Natsu around.

"Well I better go, you need rest," She giggled at his pouting face, but she saw the bandages and the way his eyes tried to close. She pulled out a business card of a man she _wasn't_ going to call, and wrote her number on it, "Here. Um.. it feels kinda corny to say 'call me'."

"Yeah, it kinda would be," he laughed, taking the card from her.

"But, I'll see you soon," she quickly kissed his cheek and ran out of the room, missing him scratch his cheek where she kissed him, a goofy grin on his face.

She followed the signs down to his brothers office, knocking on the glass door when she found it.

A dark haired doctor looked up from multiple files on his desk, "Hello. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I just saw Natsu.."

"OH!" he jumped up and came towards her, "it's nice to finally meet you. Thank you for coming."

"It was my pleasure," she twiddled her thumbs," I actually wanted to ask you something.."

* * *

Lucy was putting the last touches on her dinning room table when she got a text, they were here.

Wiping her hands on a dish towel she ran to her door. A black Camry sat in her driveway, Zeref was standing with the backseat door open, holding crutches.

"Where the heck are we?" she could hear Natsu ask as she walked out to them.

"I told you it was a surprise," Zeref reached in the car to help steady him as he attempted to her out.

Coming from behind, she took the crutches, "can I help?"

Zeref smirked as he pulled Natsu to his foot, Lucy handed him the crutches so he wouldn't fall, "Lucy?" the pink haired solider looked around, "this your place?"

"It is," she had to look up ar him to see his face, even leaning on the crutches she only reached his collarbone, she would be at his shoulders with his full height, "shouldn't you be in a wheelchair?"

"He refused," Zeref handed a small bag to Lucy, "He's too stubborn for his own good."

She giggled, Natsu sent daggers at his brother, "You wanna tell me what's going on?" he then turned to Lucy, his cheeks pink, "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything!"

"Mavis and I have some plans tonight. Some wedding planning. Lucy suggested you stay here for a few hours."

"So you're ditching me? Right now?" his tone was playful, but Lucy wasn't sure.

"No," Zeref sighed, "I know you don't want to hang out with us and you don't need to be home alone. I thought you might want to spend some time with Lucy. Since that's all you've talked about since Christmas.

"I HAVE NOT!"

"I'll be back later, take care of him Lucy."

"Jerk," Natsu's cheeks were brilliant red, she couldn't help but love him.

 _"Love?! Slow down girl!"_

She placed a hand on his back, "Come on, I've got dinner on the table. Don't want it to get cold."

"Dinner? You.. cooked?" he moved slowly, favoring his right side.

"I told you I was going to. Have some faith in me," she walked with him, smiling at the childlike joy on his face.

"Yosh! I'm starving!" she thought he would depressed and not want to do anything, she had read stories about others who had lost their limbs. But it seemed like the fire was still there. Almost like he was taking it as a challenge. It was such a blessing to be around him, she was lucky to have met him.

She led him inside, she owned a one story house which made it easier for him too get around easily. He looked around her living room once he sat at the table.

"What are those things?" he asked, she put a soda in front of him. He was referring to the shadow boxes about her fireplace.

"My friend Cana made those for me. She flattened the flowers you sent me and put them together like that."

"Oh," he grinned, "that's really cool."

Lucy smiled, it should have been awkward between them. But she felt so at ease, so comfortable. Like he was supposed to be there.

* * *

She had never seen anyone eat as fast as Natsu. He had two servings of everything and three slices of pie. He thanked her immensely.

They were now on the couch, Natsu had taken his pain medicine and it made him a little drowsy.

"You're getting a prosthetic?"

"Yeah," he had Plue's head in his lap, the dog had taken a liking to him, "it'll take a while and even longer to get used to it. But I need to walk on my own."

He had his eyes closed, head leaning back on the couch. She ran her fingers through his hair, and it soothed him.

"Well I'm glad, I'm proud of you."

"Ain't nothing to be proud of," he turned his head towards her, gazing fondly at her, "but thanks."

"Do you know what you're going to do now?"

"..no. I got a lot saved up so I ain't gotta worry for a while. But I don't know.."

"Then don't think about it right now," she leaned closer to him, "focus on you and a new leg you'll have to get used to-"

Natsu closed the gap between them with a kiss. He brought a hand to her waist and the other behind her head to pull her closer.

Lucy stayed shocked for just a moment before returning the kiss. It was sweet, a little inexperienced, but she could feel his joy through the kiss.

"Uh, sorry," he pressed his forehead against hers, "just.. really wanted to do that."

She placed another soft kiss of his lips, "I did too. So you can focus on me too."

"Hell, I'm one lucky man, " he pulled her into his chest, hiding his grin in her hair.

"I'm pretty lucky too, but why do you say that?"

"Cause I was really angry the day I got your first letter. Just a bunch of stuff going on at the time, couldn't get it out of my head. I don't wanna talk about it.. but.. I got your letter. I didn't know you and you didn't know me. But reading it.. made me feel better. I wasn't angry anymore."

He never told her that, she couldn't even tell he was anything but a happy-go-lucky kind of person.

"This may sound.. silly. But even though I'm home permanently now.. will you still write to me?"

Lucy leaned up so she could see his face, he was grinning, eyes sparkling, "you want me to?"

"Yeah, might be old fashioned, but it meant a lot to me."

Lucy felt the butterflies flutter over her entire body, it had meant a lot to her too. She just didn't know how much until she stared into his eyes.

"I think I can do that, as long as you write back."

"I can handle that."

* * *

:) after all the love I got on here and on tumbr I hope I didn't disappoint anyone!

there will be an epilogue, and I'm thinking of doing more for this AU but I'm not sure yet..

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The third and final chapter to this beautiful story :) thanks so much for all the support I have gotten for this. Please pay attention to the end! I have something very important to ask you.

This story now has a few pieces of fan art! go to **ultimate-milk-sandwich** and **tooironictohandle** on tumblr to find them! they can also be found on my page under the tag **fic art**

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

It is an absolutely beautiful day in Magnolia. The sun is shining brilliantly with not a cloud in the sky. It was late fall and the ground was covered in reds, brows, and yellows. It was perfect.

Natsu was in the room they told him to stay in to get dressed. It was a back room in Kardia Cathedral. And today was a very special day for the veteran.

It was his wedding day.

Standing in front of the mirror he tried to fix his tie. The darn thing was either too tight, too loose, or just looked sloppy. He couldn't have that today.

"Come on ya stupid- NNG!" he made it way too tight this time.

Undoing the whole thing he ripped it off his neck. He walked over to the couch and sat, he attempted to fix it without looking at it. And this time, he made it loose and sloppy.

"Ugh.." he slumped forward. He gave up.

Chuckling, he rubd his left knee. Maybe Lucy wouldn't care about the tie. She didn't care he was missing a leg, what was a tie compared to that?

It had been 3 years since he first met her. A little over 4 since he got her first letter. Since that time, his life became a never ending adventure. Everyday with Lucy was a day he wanted to cherish.

She gave his life meaning. She made him laugh, she made him cry. She argued with him, she took care of him. She loved him.

That's why 6 months ago he asked her to be his. Almost lost his life once, he wouldn't let that happen again. Losing her would be the equivalent to being dead, for him at least.

 _knock, knock,_ "Can I come in?"

Natsu's head shot up, it was hard to admit that little noises like that scared him. He was told it was normal for soldiers, "Yeah."

Zeref walked in, holding a few things, then stopped and stared, "What are you doing?"

"What?" he looked around the room, he hadn't done anything, had he?

"Your tie, Natsu," he dropped his things on the couch, "stand up. I'll fix it for you."

"Yosh!" he stood, a tad to quick, "Woah.."

"Easy," Zeref steadied him. Natsu could walk, run, and pretty much do anything thanks to his prosthetic leg. But sometimes standing up was a challenge.

"Thanks," Natsu grinned as Zeref fixed his blood red tie. Lucy had chosen different shades of red and pink for their colors. He didn't care, he just couldn't wait to see her.

Ever since he was a kid, Igneel taught him to be chivalrous. It shaped him to be who he was. When he met her friends, they had called him old fashioned. Told him to grow a pair.

Before he could even feel bad or embarrassed, Lucy told him she loved it. Told him he perfect.

"Nervous?"

"A little," he took a deep breath, "Still have a hard time believe she actually said yes.."

Zeref smoothed down he tie and finished buttoning his jacket, "That girl adores you. She hasn't stopped smiling all day."

"You've seen her?!" Natsu checked himself out in the mirror. A slick black suit, red tie, a pink rose pinned to his jacket. He had broke down and cut his hair a few weeks ago. It was spiked up the way he kept it when he was young. Looking at the whole picture, he looked good if he said so himself.

"I have. And she's stunning," he picked up his discarded items, "You made the right choice. I wish Mavis wanted to wait until the ceremony."

Lucy had been all for not seeing each other before the wedding. She wanted the photographer to capture the moment.

"I am too," he looked at what his brother was holding, "What's that?"

"A letter," he smiled, a twinkle in his eyes, "from your bride."

Lucy had kept her promise. He got a letter from her every other week.

"I'm going to go check on Mavis, I'll be back when it's time."

He left Natsu alone as he sat down and read the letter;

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I can't believe it's finally here! I'm so excited and so happy right now! I love you so much, Natsu._

 _I'm actually right down the hall from you. They just finished my hair. I'm read to see you. We've barely seen each other at all this week. I miss you._

 _I got the rest of those boxes unpacked last night. Everything is ready for you. :) Happy cried all night because he didn't know where you were. Plue cried too. I couldn't sleep at all. I was too excited to sleep anyway._

 _The church looks amazing! i don't know if you've seen it yet, but I'm so happy with everything. I think you'll be happy with the groom's cake. You said you didn't care what it looked like, but Erza made it and it looks incredible! I can't wait for you to see it. Please, don't get anything on your suit. Please, for me?_

 _I can't wait to be your wife. I love you so much. The number of stars in the sky can't compare to how much I love you. I love the way you always make me smile, even when I'm made at you. I love the way you rock me to sleep when I don't feel well. I love that you worked so hard to get back on your feet. I love that whenever your down or scared you come to me. I love the way you are with Rory and Zera, you're going to be such a good dad one day. Natsu, I love everything about you. And I get to spend the rest of my life with you, thank you._

 _With all my love,_  
 _Lucy (your soon-to-be wife!)_

When he finished reading, he had to wipe his eyes. If this is how he was beforehand he didn't want to imagine the water works during the ceremony.

"Natsu?" Zeref poked his head in the room, "You ready?"

Folding the letter and putting in safely next to his hand written vow, he stood up, "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

Natsu had been in situations that would make most men cry. His life was put on the line everyday for years. People called him brave. But standing at the front on the church in front over a hundred people, most people he didn't even know, made him more nervous than a child going to school for the first time.

Zeref stood behind him, followed by Sting and Gray. Over the years, the two had gotten pretty close. Across from him stood Levy, Juvia, and Cana. Only the final piece was missing now.

The room giggle as the flower girl and ring bearer came down the isle. Zeref and Mavis' daughter Zera was wearing an adorable pink tutu gown with little slippers and a flower crown in her dark tresses. Their son Rory was in a little suit, but it looked like his tie had been tying to come off.

Natsu smiled as Rory ran to his father once he reached the front. Zera dumped her basket at the end of the isle, then ran to Mavis sitting in the front row.

The 16-month-old twins put a smile on everyone's face. They were an adorable pair. When everyone calmed down, the bridal march began.

Natsu's hands began to sweat. He heard the back doors open, and he what he saw..

On her fathers arm, Lucy shined. Her golden hair flowed down her back in soft curls, a part was pulled back to hold up the flowers in a braid. A silk veil covered her gorgeous face.

Her dress was pure white. It hugged every curve until it got to her knees, the silk flowed behind her. Her chest was covered by lace, he could see her skin peeking out, from her shoulders down to her hands were covered in that see through lace. They had loops for her finger so the sleeve wouldn't slip. She wsa holding a bouquet of pink lilies. White ribbons hung from it and bounced as she walked.

But fro him.. he saw her smile. That breathtaking smile that lit up his world.

Natsu raised a fist to his mouth, hoping no one saw the tears in his eyes. But he knew she did when she stood directly in front of him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest began.

"I do," Jude Heartfilia's lip trembled, "as does her late mother."

The priest nodded and Jude turned to his daughter, "I love you Lucy," he raised her veil and kissed her forehead.

"I love you daddy," her eyes were full of happy tears. Jude took her hand and gave it to Natsu, "Take care of her."

Not trusting his voice, "he nodded. He laced his fingers with hers as she gave her bouquet to Levy. He saw that the dress didn't have a back, at all. It started right at her lower back, hugging her cheeks nicely.

"Hey," she whispered, facing him, "you look so handsome."

His lip trembled, "You're beautiful."

Lucy blushed prettily as the priest spoke, "The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows. Lucy."

Lucy closed her eyes and took both of his hands in hers. She looked at him with such fondness as she spoke, "Natsu. Growing up, I thought that I had to find a prince. That he would be the one I'd fall in love with, "she sniffed and laughed a bit, "but when I met you, that changed. Princes lost their wonder. I started to find that the dragons were much more approachable, more lovable."

Natsu couldn't help his smile.

"With a prince you don't have as much fun. You don't get to go on adventures, because for them the adventure is over once they have their princess. The dragon knows that the adventure is just beginning."

Kissing his scared fingers she went on, "I hope from the day on you'll be my dragon. Protect me and the family we hope to have. And in turn I'll be there to support you and stand firmly at your side whenever you need me. I hope that our adventure never ends."

She giggled, her face a pretty pink, "I promise to love you until my last breath."

He took in a shaky breath, he heard sniffles and a few claps.

"Natsu," the priest turned to him.

"I'm not good with words.. but.. Lucy," he blinked a few times, he was crying more than she was, "before I met you, my life was lonely. I spent the days I was home in training or relaxing at home. I couldn't wait to get back into the field. Being at him was just too depressing. If it hadn't been for you, losing my leg would have been it for me."

She tilted her head to the side, it was something she did when she thought he was being to hard on himself.

"You saved me Lucy. You were there in the hospital, you helped me learn to walk, you pulled me up when I just wanted to stay down. I'll always be your dragon if you promise to always be my angel. I'll love you until I die and even after that I'll love you.

Lucy's eyes were glassy with unshed tears, a smile graced her pretty face.

"I want you to be beside me everyday so I can annoy and scare you every chance I get," the audience laughed, Lucy shook her head, "I love you."

He raised her right hand where her engagement ring sat for the day, and kissed it. Branding her as his.

"The rings please?" the priest turned to Zered and Levy, who gave the rings to the couple, "Now Lucy repeat after me. I Lucy, take you Natsu."

"I Lucy," she held his left hand, tracing a larger scar with her thumb, "take you Natsu."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband," she winked at him, "to have and to hold, from this day forward."

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health."

Lucy smiled brilliantly, Natsu's heart just kept expanding with his love for her, "For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish until death do us part."

"To love and to cherish until death do us part," she slid the plain white-gold band on his finger.

The ring felt right, like it was supposed to be there. Like Lucy was meant to place it there.

"Now Natsu repeat after me," Natsu held Lucy's delicate hand in his, "I Natsu, take you Lucy."

"I Natsu," he could feel his voice crack, "take you Lucy."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to gold, from this day on.. forward, I mean.."

The audience chuckled. He felt heat creep up his neck, how could he already screw this up?

Lucy squeezed his hand, she was smiling. She mouthed 'It's OK' and urged him on. The only opinion that mattered anymore was her's.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health.."

"To love and to cherish until death parts us."

"To love and to cherish until death parts us," he slid the ring slowly onto her slim finger, savoring the moment.

"Lucy," the priest asked her, "do you accept?"

"I do," the tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Natsu?"

"I do," he tugged her closer.

"I now pronounce you as husband, and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Lucy laughed at him as he swooped in and kissed her.

Natsu couldn't hear the audience cheer or the music start. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and lifted her in the air, she bent her knees, pointing her toes upwards. Total bliss was felt by the both of them.

He released her lips, grinning up at her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

The priest chuckled, "Allow me to introduce you to the new Mr. and _Mrs._ Dragneel."

Everyone in the hall clapped, he heard some people crying. The most sniffling was right behind him. Zeref was hiding his tears behind Rory's head.

Natsu lowered his wife to her feet. His wife. That had a good ring to it.

"You ready?" She took his hand, lacing their fingers as she took back her bouquet.

"As long as it's with you," he raised her and kissed the band on her left hand. It matched his, just a little smaller.

Lucy went down the steps first, going slow so she could hold him as he walked down. Unfortunately, he had lost his knee when they amputated his leg. He had to be careful going up and down stairs because of it.

As they walked down the isle the song "I Do" by Mark Willis played. Lucy was such a romantic. Every song had a meaning behind it. Natsu smiled thinking of this one. It was playing the night he proposed.

The couple made it to the end of the isle, closed the doors, and went to their waiting room. Right after Natsu closed the door and turned around, Lucy peppered his face with kisses.

"Oh my gosh, Natsu!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

Natsu laughed, he had listened to wedding stories from his bunk mates, his brother, and all of Lucy's friends. How their wives just wanted everything to be perfect. Not Lucy she told, him they could get married in a cow pasture and she'd be just as exctied to get to marry him.

Of course, she said if he suggested they get married in a cow pasture then he might be in danger of losing his other leg.

"Come here, _Mrs. Dragneel_ ," he yanked her to him and kissed her. A kiss that told her everything she already knew.

"Mm," she wrapped her arms around his neck, scratching his scalp with her nails. Man he hated this, she knew jow much he loved that and of course, she had to do it here...

Natsu pulled back first, out of breath but his goofy grin never left his face.

"I love you," Lucy whispered against his lips. Her eyes closed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Kissing her forehead, he rocked her back and forth, "I love you more, Lucy."

* * *

Their reception hall decorations blew Natsu away. Pink and red ribbons, flowers, and paper lanterns were everywhere. The cake was white and covered in roses. HIS cake on the other hand was a chocolate cake with a fondant dragon curled around the sides and ending on the top. Erza out did herself.

"Natsu!" Sting clapped him on the back, he and Lucy were going around talking to their guests separately.

"Yosh!" he saw a pretty woman behind his old bunk mate, "Hey, Yukino!"

"Hello Natsu," the shy girl hugged him, "Congratulations! The ceremony was so beautiful. Lucy is a lucky girl."

"If anyone's lucky, that'd be me," he flashed her a grin.

"Well we'll let ya be, come on Yukino!" Sting took his wife to the food table.

Natsu laughed, he turned around and spotted his other groomsmen and mini-me.

"Yo!" he poked the child's face, "How are ya buddy?"

"Natsyy!" Storm reached for him, which Natsu gladly accepted him. Throwing him in the air making the little boy squeal happily.

"Careful man," Gray looked around to make sure his wie didn't see.

"You're Ok ain't ya?" Natsu asked Storm, who nodded with his thumb in his mouth, "That's right."

"Don't do that," Gray chastised his son, "Congrats man. You deserve it."

"Thanks. I just hope I can make her happy."

"I've known Lucy since we were kids and I can promise you that she's never been happier," Gray nodded towards the blonde across the room. She was excitingly talking to Mira and Erza, but she kept looking at her hand and gushing over her ring, "she hasn't stopped smiling in weeks."

Natsu hefted Storm a little higher on his hip, he had noticed how happy she was. It was infectious. And watching her now, he couldn't believe she was his. That beautiful woman who was showing everyone in the room just how beautiful she was, just how happy she was to be married to him, and she was all his.

"Natsu!" Juvia popped up behind Gray, she smiled when Storm reached for her. She tickled his tummy, "Lucy is ready to cut the cake."

"Oh _finally_!" he was starving.

He made his way to her, occasionally shaking someones hand.

"Well hey there, handsome," Lucy hugged his arm to her chest.

"Hey beautiful," he rubbed her hand,"miss me, yet?"

"Not at all."

"You wound me," he placed a hand over his heart, "can we eat now?"

"We'll have to eat later. It's time for cake now."

"I guess that'll work.."

The crowd gathered as they cut their cake hand in hand. He smeared the cake over her lips and chin, she got it up his nose.

She laughed as she cleaned them both up, already being a great wife.

His night continued just as good. Lucy threw her bouquet, Juvia's friend Meldy caught it. Causing Lyon to almost spit out his cake.

When he removed her garter, he couldn't get in the floor and use his teeth like he wanted. So he surprised his new wife by picking her up and holding her up by her thighs in one hand. He slid the garter down her beautifully smooth legs and flicked it away with one hand. Lucy was an embarrassed mess when he put her down. She covered her face with her hands. He laughed at her pitifully as he brought her in his arms.

Everyone laughing got the couples attention. The bright red garter had landed like a halo on Freed's head.

"Alrighty folks!" DJ Bickslow called, "It's time for the Mr. and Mrs. to have a dance!"

"Wait, we didn't-"

"I did."

Lucy looked at him in shock, "Really?"

"You love dancing, Lucy," he took her hand and tugged her to the dance floor, "And i want today to b perfect."

He stopped and bowed to her, "May I please have this dance?"

She was close to crying, "Of course you can."

He placed one hand on her waist and one on her upper back as she laced her fingers behind his head.

Since Lucy didn't know about the first dance, Natsu had told Bickslow which song to play. He chose "I Swear" by John Michael Montgomery. It was his vow to Lucy.

Natsu held her close, singing quietly in her ear, "And I swear.. by the moon and the stars in the sky.. I'll be there.."

Lucy hummed along, the vibrations going through his chest, "Like the shadows that's by your side.. I'll be there.. For better or worse.. 'Til death do us part.. I'll love you with every beat of my heart.. I swear.."

* * *

"Careful!" Lucy giggled as he picked her up, bridal style.

"Hey now, it's tradition," he grinned, "gotta carry my wife over the threshold."

"I know but- eepp!" She held his head closer to her chest when he jumped up the step to the door, "NATSU!"

"Sohwy," he mumbled, face still pressed in her chest.

He got the door opened and shut it with his foot. Lucy kissed his head, "Welcome home."

"Yosh!"

"Do you want to eat or shower or.." he glared at her, fire burning in his eyes.

"None of the above," he kept her in his grip and he quickly walked to her.. no, _their_ bedroom.

He threw her on the bed, she was still in her wedding gown. And the way her hair flowed above her.. she was truly an angel.

He began to loosen his tie, "I got something better in mind.."

She blushed but kept her eyes on him as he let the tie fall to his feet.

He threw his jacket down and started on the buttons on his shirt, still watching her watch him, " _OK. Stay calm.. This ain't that big of a thing.. It's Lucy.. no reason to be nervous.."_

When he and Lucy started dating, he was afraid she would be turned off by his desire to wait until marriage. Almost everyone he knew at his fancy private high school had sex and sometimes kids before they even graduated. He didn't want that, he wanted it to be special.

And just his luck, she felt the same. Her friends in Crocus all talked about how many men they had been with and she hated the idea of her husband just being a number on a list. So she was waiting too. But damn, it was hard for him to keep his hands off her. He'd seen her in tight outfits, a bikini, and on a total accident he saw her naked once, maybe twice.

His shirt fell to the to the floor behind him. He braced his arms beside her head and eased down onto her.

"I love you, Mrs. Dragneel," he kissed her nose.

"I love you, Mr. Dragneel," she giggled, leaving lipstick marks all over his cheeks. He rocked his hips against hers, enjoying the mewls he got out of her.

He slipped a hand under her to find the zipper on her waist, he took an unsteady breath as it went under her round buttocks. Lucy was raking her nails over his back. She slipped the sleeves off behind his back.

Once the dress was off, Lucy traced his newest tattoo. It was a cursive L right over his heart, the end of the letter curled into a heart. A rose was sitting next to the heart.

He grabbed her hand, that now had her engagement ring and wedding ring, and kissed it, "Thank you for sending me that letter."

"Before the wedding? You love letters, and I haven't seen you much so I thought it would calm you down."

"Well yeah that one, but I meant the first one."

"Huh?" Lucy ran her arms down his sides to his pants, "The first one? You mean while you were in Alvarez?"

"Yeah," he raised his hips so he could shimmy out of his pants.

"Why are you thanking me for that? It's been years," she traced the bulge in his boxers with her finger. His breath hitched as she pressed harder into it.

Natsu had one arm around her shoulders and the other cupped her heat, "I know. But if you never sent it, we wouldn't be here," he moved her silky panties aside to slip a finger inside her virgin lips, using his mouth to kiss her neck.

Lucy mewled as he removed both of their hands to rock against her again, she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Natsu pushed her lacy bra aside and took one pink and perky nipple in his mouth.

"Then I- UH! Should-should thank you.. ohh, for answering meee!"

He smirked into her breast, letting it go with a pop, "You were my saving grace Lucy."

She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor. Natsu let his eyes roam over her free chest.

"You were mine too," Lucy was breathless and they hadn't even done anything yet. He picked her up and crawled to the pillows, and slowly pulled down the only clothing she had left.

He reached to take off his boxers, but saw the black metal attached to his leg.

"Natsu?" Lucy sat up and hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek.

Natsu turned his head to meet her lips. Lucy had never cared once about his leg. His brother hadn't been able to look at it, her friends and people on the street stared. But Lucy had never looked at him as anything but him.

She tugged on his boxers and he finally flicked them off. Lucy pulled him on top of her, kissing him with such passion. Natsu poured his love into the kiss.

"I love everything about you.."Lucy whispered against his lips.

"You're so perfect," he kissed her lips softly, wanting to drag this night out as long as possible. His life was here in his arms, she promised to stay with him. For better or worse, sickness and health. She was his, he was hers. And it all started with a letter. He couldn't help but think what happened right before he got her letter.

 _ ****FLASHBACK****_

 _"You're serious?" Sting's jaw dropped._

 _"What?" Natsu sipped his soup, unsure what was wrong with what he said._

 _"You're 25 and you've never been with a girl?!" Sting hid behind his childhood friend, Rogue._

 _"So?"_

 _"You think girls think that's cute? Where we went to high school you were a loser if you hadn't!"_

 _"Sting, I think that's enough," Rogue pushed Sting off his shoulder._

 _"I don't care if I'm a loser, I ain't sleeping with every girl that comes along," his cheeks pinked a little._

 _"You want to get married one day dontcha?" Sting pushed his tray away and stared the pinkette down._

 _"..yeah."_

 _"Then ya can't be inexperienced! Being a solider will only help so much! No girl wants to marry a guy who only knows how to kiss!" When Natsu looked away he said, "You've never kissed a girl?!"_

 _"..no.."_

 _"Natsu!"_

 _"Sting, that's enough.."_

 _"Whatever.." Natsu took his try to the garbage and left the cafeteria._

 _He dug through his stuff to find his brothers last letter._

 _ **"...I'm thinking about asking Mavis to marry me...I wish you were here to help me think about it better...when you come home she wants to introduce you to a friend of hers...you can't stay single forever just because you're a solider..."**_

 _Natsu crumpled the letter and threw it in his bag. His whole life he was pushed aside because of how he thought, how he did things, and who he was. No one took the chance to really care what he liked, not even his brother.._

 _He looked out the window and wondered who would really miss him if he didn't come home. His brother would.. Mavis maybe.. his little buddy would, but a cat would move on._

 _"So.. no one.."_

 _"DRAGNEEL!" Commander Dreyar yelled as he walked in, "Letter for you."_

 _"Me? I just got a letter from Zeref.."_

 _"It doesn't look like it's from your brother. But it's addressed to you," Makarov put the letter on the bed and left._

 _Natsu picked up the letter and examined it. It was a pink envelope. And it smelled girly. Opening it, the paper was pink, the handwriting was girly and there were lovey-dovey cats on it._

 _"Who sent this?"_

 _ **"...Hmm. I guess that's all there is about me.**_

 _ **How about you? Staying safe I hope. I don't know anything about military life so I can't really ask any good questions. But if you'd like, please feel free to write back to me.**_

 _ **-Lucy**_

 _ **P.S. Thank you for serving our country."**_

 _"Someone... actually wants to talk to me..?"_

 _It was the first time in his life since his father died that someone asked him about himself.._

 _ ****END FLASHBACK****_

Natsu kissed Lucy's back, she was on her knees in front of him, panting into the pillow.

His life was close to coming to an end when Lucy entered his life. A letter to war saved his life once, the promise of another letter saved his life again.

"I love you, Lucy. I love you so much," he rocked into her again and again.

He lost a leg, but he gained so much more. All thanks to a letter to war.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please let me know what you think ^^

 **OK! I want to do more for this AU. Little one shots about the years between them meeting and their wedding. My ideas consist of: First date, Natsu getting his prosthetic, meeting Lucy's friends, Lucy meeting Mavis, Zeref and Mavis' wedding, Rory and Zera being born, them being goofballs together. Stuff like that. I would love to see what you guys think of this. It's all up to you if I do it or not. So please let me know!**

Thanks for reading! And keep on the lookout for more AU's! I have a new one planned that I'm thinking about starting!


End file.
